Kokoro o Mitasu
by belphegorluv
Summary: The twisted fate between two people. Mukuro and a certain girl. As tridents seem to bring them together, what will truly hook their souls together? Or will they use the trident to fight instead? Read the story to find out. A Mukuro x OC.
1. Chapter 1  Memories

心を満たす－Kokoro o Mitasu

p.s story is based on Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Chieko:

I walk down the street slowly, knowing that I have more than enough time to get to school, Seiwa Gakuenn. I spend down time looking around at the scenery; fall leaves are now falling on my shoulders in differentcolors, a paradise of red, yellow and brown. Girls and boys run past me, laughing to each other and gossiping, but none of them laugh to me. They nodtheir head in respect.

I walk into the classroom, walk to the last desk in the classroom near the window and sit down. Quietly, I pull out my books and plan to hang it onthe hook on the side of my desk when a boy walks up to me. He has dark caramel hair, his eyes hazelnut color, and a mischievous smile that hangs on his face.

"Chieko, oyaho." I don't know how this boy knows my name, or who he even is, but I politely reply, "Good morning to you, too." He stays there for another minute, and I eye my schoolbag on the table beside his hand. Seeing my eyes, wander, he taps his fingers impatiently.

"Ano…what can I do for you?" I ask nervously, his smile breaks into grin and he hands me a letter. Not the delicate love letters the girls in my class would get, but a rough textured letter with the words, "I challenge you," written on it. I sigh. "What if I don't want to fight?" Even though I already know the answer, I still ask.

"I will hurt your brother, Junko." Exactly what I expected. Junko was my little brother in sixth grade, because of his small size, he was easily pushed around and bullied. The day I saved him marked and cursed me that I would always be challenged…in turn for Junko. How it had became like this—a reputation of both being the most strong and most intelligent person in Seika Gakuenn-I don't even know myself.

"Alright," I say exasperatedly, and the school bell saved my life.

AfterSchool ==

The hazelnut-eye boy came to find me after school as I was packing up my things. Behind him were ten boys just the same size as him. It would be a tough fight. They pulled me out into an abandoned parking lot and began the battle. They had too many people, and too many attacks from all sides. Soon, I was panting heavily on the ground, scratches all over my arms.

"The famous Chieko is only like this?" One boy stated, and the others began laughing hysterically as well.

"She's all better than you guys." I heard a deep, resonant voice sound, and I turn to see who it is. It is a tall boy with dark purple hair, a few strings sticking upwards, his eyes long and narrow, dotted with two colors. Red and blue. In his hand is a trident as if he were Poseidon.

"Eh? And who is this here?" The hazelnut-boy asked, they target the boy now.

"Be careful!" I screech, hoping the boy wouldn't end up as pathetic as I a second, the bodies were lying on the ground, blood pouring out to the sides.

"Are you okay?" The boy reaches out a hand and I grab onto it gratefully.

"Hai…thank you. Ano… first time to meet you, I'm Chieko Kobayashi." The boy smiles and pulls me up.

"No problem, I'm Mukuro Rokudo." The boy laughs as he walks off into the sunset.

I didn't see that boy, Mukuro Rokudo, ever since.

Rokudo:

I am walking down the street and I see a girl struggling within a group of guys. Those stupid lower-level people. I make them see their nightmares while stabbing them with my trident. Now I notice the girl, she has long brown hair, more like amber colored. She has cuts on her arms, and I know it's not from the boys there. This girl was fighting when she was injured. She is twitching on the ground, so I give her a hand and lift her up.

"Are you okay?" I ask, she forces a smile and replies yes. I tell her my name and walk away.

Home==

"Mukuro-sama!" MM runs over and grabs my arm. I nod and walk into my own room, MM follows me. Che.

"Ken's arrested again, in Italy, are you going to save him?" MM asks and I nod. I remember the image of the struggling girl, and narrow my eyes. Ken...he always gets arrested quickly, perhaps I should train him even more, and I pack my stuff and get ready to leave.

I didn't see that girl, Chieko Kobayashi, ever since.


	2. Chapter 2 Remembrance

心を満たす－Kokoro o Mitasu

p. story is based on Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

-Six years later—

Chieko:

"Chie-chan!"I hear a voice bellowing through the hallway, and guess it's my mom.

"Hai!"I scream back, and roll lazily in my covers.

"Chie…your brother, he's bullying me again!" My mom screeched, pulling me out of bed.I sigh. This was the daily routine in the Kobayashi household.

"Junko! Stop bullying mom…" I say, and I hear a distant grunt. The only person he listens to is me…well, for obvious reasons. I'm the one that saved him every time he got bullied when he was young, I was the one that taught him boxing,and I was older than him. I walk to my drawer and see the picture of the bullies that got beat up by that Mukuro Rokudo. I took a photo after he left,just so I could remember my hero…I remember the story again, but I hear Junko yelling again. With a grunt, I quickly changed and ran downstairs. Junko had clumsy black hair, big eyes that could pretend to be innocent, and now, some visible muscles on his arms.

"Onee-chan!"Junko grinned and pulled out my chair for me. I smiled gratefully to him as I sat down.

Pastery==

Thisis where I work now, the obaaja is really nice and always offers extra bread and cupcakes. Inside the shop are rows of fine art, carved cakes, cupcakes,desserts, drinks… everything one could think of that tastes good. Maybe with an exception of sushi. The obaaja tells me to take guard of the shop as she is going to buy some more supplies. I wave good-bye to her. I turn my back to theshop and decide to make some more cupcakes. If anyone were to come in, the bell would ring.

I huma slow tune, one that reminded me of heroes and that Mukuro Rokudo. I laugh at myself for being so addicted to that boy, that boy who saved me one time and never showed up again. But that was enough, too. The bell rings but I continue my tune and turn around.

"Nice tune." The man smiles, and I recognize that pineapple hair, the dark purple hair and the red blue eyes.

"You're Mukuro Rokudo." I say, I know I sound stalkerish, but I can't help it either. Instead of acting shocked like most people would, he smiled.

"And you are Chieko." I gasp, surprised that he would remember my name after six years. Well.. he should be too. '

"What would you like?" I suddenly say, and he laughs gratefully. He looks around the shop,then points to a cupcake covered in pink frosting. "I didn't know you liked pink." He smiled again.

"You don't know a lot about me." He paid the money, then handed the cupcake to me, "But do you want to?"

Rokudo:

After six years, I'm back in Japan where all of my dreams started. Chrome-chan is still taking care of Ken, who was still injured from escaping prison, and MM is still here, stalking me.

Chikusa is on the couch while I am sitting on the desk of an old apartment building, there is no where else to go. I hear a bunch of people yelling outside of the door and nod to MM. She opens the door and is met with six rough boys. I can remember the face of the boy...the face of the boy that hurt the Chieko six years ago. Never once in my dreams, in all six phases of my powers, was she not there. She was the ghost in my dreams, and this boy was a part of it.

"What do you want?" I ask and he bows to me. MM laughs as if she expected this all.

"Let me be one of you people." MM grunts at the boy's reply.

"And why?" I ask, but he just smiles.

"I know you remember that Chieko six years ago." I widen my eyes a bit more, but laugh at his response, "Kufufufu~"

"And?"

"You're too dangerous for her, you will ruin her life even more." This boy replies, "I can help her be safe, just lead her here, and I will make her life all better."

"How can we trust you?" Chikusa stands up to the boy's reply as well.

"There is no pros for me tricking you, and if I lie, I know you can find me and ruin my life as well." The boy responds, "Chieko works in a pastery downtown, I will show you the way."

Pastery==

Seeing the sight of the girl makes me smile uncontrollably, I hear her hum an upbeat tune and I tell her it's a good tune.

"You're Mukuro Rokudo." She says, and I smile. She remembered me.

"And you're Chieko." I say, she giggles a little bit. She asks me what I want, but all I want is to see her a bit more, and get to know her more. I look around and see a pink cupcake, girls like pink, right?

"I didn't know you liked pink." Chieko says and I laugh.

"You don't know a lot about me," I smile, "but do you want to?" I know I must sound superficial, to say this to a girl I barely knew, but I wanted to know more about him as well.


	3. Chapter 3 Twisted Care

心を満たす－Kokoro o Mitasu

Chieko:

I stare in horror at the hero boy. He smiles back at me, and it's like a tunnel traveling between us, only us there in the suddenly laughs and waves his hand around.

"Daijobu, you don't need to answer me, I was just kidding!" Rokudo laughs and pushes the cupcake that is on the table towards me.I raise my eyebrows in question; did he not like the cupcake? I was sure the pink ones tasted great, and he didn't even taste it yet. "For you." He laughed.I wondered how he could express such thoughtfullness without blushing. If he was serious, then he had to be really superficial…but I couldn't throw the image of him saving me out of my head. After all, he was the person I idolized for six years.

"If you are wondering where to find me, I live at tenth Sakura-Haru street." He says before closing the shop door with a ring from the bell. I stare at the pink cupcake for a second, and then smile. I place it in my bag and continue my job.

After Work==

"Sakura-Haru street," I say to myself. Ha. I'm not going to visit him, even if he is my hero. Then I remember where Sakura-Haru street is, the street in front of mine. Thinking that it wouldn't hurt just to peek, and he wouldn't even notice, I start jogging towards there. I stand i nfront of the street, tattered buildings with gray blotches stand in front of me. I gasp, never realizing that such a poor street laid in front of mine. A few men walk out from buildings nearby, and eye me with an evil grin. I can still recognize those hazelnut-colored eyes. It was the boy that challenged me six years ago.

"Chieko Kobayashi, what brings you here?" He asks, more and more people appear from the buildings. I don't want to spill out that I was stalking Mukuro Rokudo, so I just smile back.

"Just jogging around." I reply, and they laugh. Theboy walks up to me and smiles, "remember the boy that saved you that day?" I twitch in shock as the boy places a hand on my shoulder, "he told us to beware that you would be coming." So that Rokudo was just messing with me, knowing that I'd idolize him. But even so, I couldn't stop preying further.

"Oh? Beware of me how?" The boy doesn't reply, but waves a hand and all the boys come forth.

"Like this." He laughs as he lays a punch on my shoulder, I clench my shoulder and back up. This wasn't good. But the boy didn't tell anyone else to attack, so they stood on hold. "I don't feel like beating you up today." The boy says casually as he walks away with his gangbehind him, "I'm Takishi," he says as he turns around the corner and all traces of him were gone.

This Takishi, let me go.

Rokudo:

She doesn't reply, and I'm a bit scared that I ruined everything for this.

"Daijobu! You don't have to answer me, I was just joking." I quickly say, laughing a bit more. I remember the pink cupcake, and I push it towards him, "For you." She stares at it in shock, and I smile back. Hopefully this would mend everything that happened. I'm prepared to walk out of the pastery, but then remember the boy's words. "If you are wondering where to find me, I live at tenth Sakura-Haru street."

MM runs over and grabs my arm after I leave the bakery, and I laugh, "Kufufu."

"Let the boy take care of the girl, Rokudo, let's go somewhere else," and MM pulls me into the alley. I can't help but worry what will happen to the girl...she was as frail as Chrome-who now had Ken as a partner.

"Let her be safe." I say to myself, and more like praying to the devils that are within my body.


	4. Chapter 4 Pushed Away

心を満たす－Kokoro o Mitasu

Chieko:

I wake up the next morning and memories of everything pound in my head. I clench it hard and force myself up. The spot where Takishi had punched was bruised, but everything else was fine. After the fight with him six years ago, I swore to my mom and Junko that I would stop fighting. It was the wrong choice. Like usual, I change and go downstairs. Mom and Junko aren't in the kitchen. Perhaps mom went to buy some more ingredients and Junko went to school. At the bakery, the obaaja and my friend, Miyaki were talking happily. They both greet me and show me some new products, pink cupcakes.I suddenly remember the pink cupcake I have in my bag, and instead of smiling,I frown. What was this Rokudo doing with me?

Afternoon==

I am talking about new ideas for pasteries when the bell rings. I let Miyaki take care of the customer, and quietly sneak out my cupcake. Miyaki storms in and I throw the cupcake back in my bag.

"Someone's looking for you," she says with a grin, then sits back on the twisty chair. I place on a smile despite all of my worries and wonders and I see the person that caused it all. Rokudo Mukuro. He grins as he looks around the shop, and I can't help laughing at his curious attitude. He walks around the counter and places a hand on my shoulder. I twitch, then cover up my scream. He raises his eyebrows at my attitude.

"Are you okay?" He places a hand on my working uniform, and pulls out the cloth so he can see my shoulder. He frowns even more, "what happened?" As he says those words, I remember what Takishi said as well. This boy was only playing with me. I back up and pull my uniform up again.

"Do you need anything else?" He continues to stare at my shoulder, "I'm fine, by the way, and I need to continue working." He mutters a few words but I can't hear it. "Jaa mata!" I call to him as he closes the bakery door without another word.

After Work==

I feel horrible for ever saying those mean words and pulling back, but I knew that if I had stayed there my conscious would have been taken away and I would have been sucken into Rokudo's world again. Even so, for a weird reason, I said the words…

"I want to see him again."

Rokudo:

The girl didn't come find me again, so I decided to go to the pastery to see for myself. The little bell rang as I opened the door, and an unfamiliar face that wasn't Chieko was there.

"Where's Chieko?" I ask, and she grunts as she goes inside the kitchen. I wait silently, looking around and laughing as I see the row of pink cupcakes on the counter. Chieko walks out of the kitchen slowly, and looks distressed. I decide to look around the shop for something she likes, and see many new things. As I peek around curiously, she starts laughing. Weirdly enough, I like it. I walk around the counter and place an arm around her shoulder. She twitches and clenches her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I ask, if this had anything to do with that boy, I'd let him know who was the boss. Wait... why was I thinking so carefully and thoughtfully about this girl? Despite my wondering, I pull open a strap on her shoulder and see a blue-purple bruise there. "What happened?"

She backs up and pulls her strap up again, "do you need anything else?" I can't stop staring at her injury, "I'm fine by the way, and I need to continue working." She says coolly, and I feel horrible once again. Paralyzed, I walk to the door.

"Jaa mata!" She calls gleefully, but I can't feel any happiness from what I saw. All I knew was that...

"I needed to see her again."


	5. Chapter 5 The String of Care

心を満たす－Kokoro o Mitasu

_**Rokudo:**_

I didn't see Chieko in days. I check out the shop everyday but she isn't ever there. It's always the unfamiliar woman that showed Chieko to me that last day I saw her. I grab my coat and walk out of the apartment. MM narrows her eyes at me, but she doesn't move from behind the wall. I told her to stop stalking me. On the street are all types of people, the lawyers under their top hats, high school students scurrying around and laughing at each other, parents and their children bickering over what to buy or not. I arrive at the pastery and slide open the door. A little bell rings.

"It's you again?" The girl asks and I nod. I look around the shop and I see no one there again, then I spot the pink cupcakes, just like the one I gave Chieko. I couldn't have liked that girl, I barely knew her. But I still grab a few pink cupcakes and bring it to the girl.

"Pink?" The girl smiles and gives me the change.

"Give it to Chieko when she comes...say it's an apology from Rokudo for whatever happened to her." I say and turn to leave.

"I want her to be happy." I say to myself as I disappear down the street.

**Chieko:**

Ever since the day I rejected Mukuro Rokudo, I couldn't help feeling guilty about how I treated him. Perhaps he really didn't know what happened. I couldn't bring myself to go to the pastery, though after hours I would sneak and see how the pastery is doing. That was what I was planning to do today as well.

After Working Hours==

I look around to make sure no one is there, but forget why I need to sneak around anyways. I peek into the windows and see pasteries lined up neatly on shelves and give a sigh of relief. Miyaki has been taking care of the shop at least. I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder and I jump up.

"Che, Chie-chan, where were you?" I hear Miyaki and she turns me around. Her hair is still tied up in a side ponytail and she flashes mem a grin.

"Oh, gomenazai, I wasn't feeling very well..." I say but she just grunts.

"While you were gone, someone kept on seeing you and asking for you, every day." She continues and I widen my eyes, who would be that nice to me?

"Who?"

"That Rokudo guy. He told me to tell you that these cupcakes are an apology for whatever happened to you." She reached into her bag to get the cupcakes out. They were the same pink cupcakes he gave me before.

"I.. " I stuttered, why was he so nice to me, and why did he act as if he didn't know what Takishi did? "Tell him I said thank you...I'll be back as soon as I can." I said and ran off into the alley, thinking about what I could get Rokudo in return for these cupcakes. As I walked down the dark alley, I saw a weapon store that was still open. I remembered that trident he had six years ago, and decided to find one best suitable for him. A gold trident. I saw a trident that had carvings all around it and was made in gold. 10,000 yen. I looked into my bank account and found that I had just enough.

"I want him to be happy." I said to myself satisfyingly as I carried the new trident out of the store.


	6. Chapter 6 Realization

心を満たす－Kokoro o Mitasu

Chieko:

I grab the trident and hold it out in front of me as I stalk down the dark alley. The moon shining brightly causes the trident to give a freaky shadow and I almost jump back at the sight of it. I giggle at my silliness. Holding the trident, I feel more safe, more stable for some weird reason, maybe that's how Rokudo feels with the trident as well. I can't stop thinking of the guy who was so nice to me...who I rejected so coolly. I grasp the trident harder and walk faster. As I turn, I see Sakura-Haru street and remember Takishi. If he was to pick a fight on me now, I would be able to fight him... I didn't even get to see Rokudo's apartment that day. I pause in front of his road and peek down. No one's there, not a whisper nor a twitch. I smile to myself as I amble down the alley. Torn down signs of sushi stores, toy stores broken into, and small apartments with their locks unhinged. This is the neighborhood where he lived in. I look at the buildings numbers,1...3...5...7...9...nine. I turn to the other side of the road and see the gold letters of '10' flashing at me, the moon dangling lazily from the metal lock and I walk towards it. The metal doors already have rust on it, with odd patterns and graffiti on the side of the building. Taking a deep breath in, I pull open the oxidized gate that growls at me. I don't feel scared, but I grasp my trident even harder. I hear a girl's voice that is screeching, "WHERE DID THAT GIRL GO?" and I pause. It might not be Rokudo's room, I remind myself as I continue up the stairs. I see lights coming out from different rooms and different people are in them. In one, I saw a guy with glasses that was playing with a yoyo. Very odd indeed. Then I spot a large room with a desk in the middle, no one seems to be there, so I push open the door with a creak. I quietly walk in and trudge towards the desk. I place a finger on top of it to sweep off dust that may be there, but there is none. Someone was here recently. Creak. I hear the door sound and someone is behind me, preparing to suffocate me.

"Rokudo! Someone's in your study!" The girl screeches and I recognize the voice. It's the girl that was screeching before. Then I see Rokudo walking in casually with his trident as well, and he gasps as he sees me, then he smiles. He nods to the girl, who very obviously, is unwillingly leaving the room.

Rokudo:

I am resting in my room, spiders that are crawling in the corners and ants lining neatly on the walls, but I don't care. I could make them die anytime I want and they know that as well. They are just trying to avoid me now. Was Chieko doing that as well?

"Rokudo! Someone's in your study!" I hear MM call and I sigh. Another intruder? Well, well, another prey for me then I laugh as I grab my silver trident and walk over. I push open the door even more and I see the girl with brown hair there. She smells like welcoming cupcakes, and in her hand is a golden trident with carvings on it and in the other, my bag of cupcakes. It was Chieko. I smile now, she wasn't avoiding me after all. MM is glaring at her very hard, and I can see that it is making Chieko somewhat uncomfortable. I nod to MM and she leaves with a grunt. I would have to apologize to her later.

"Konbanwa, Chieko-chan," I greet happily, but she flushes. "Kufufu" I laugh at her cute attitude, but she grips her trident harder.

"Ano...hai. Konbanwa," She says, walking over to me, "This...is for you." She says, holding out her trident. I widen my eyes at her reply...she got me something. A trident. She still remembered...my trident from six years ago...she still remembered...every detail. Maybe I was starting to like her while getting to know her. I reach out to grab it, but it doesn't have the electric force like mine does. It wouldn't be able to allow me to transport into other's bodies, but I still thank her.

"I know it's not very good, I know, but if it can be some use to you..." she grips her shoulders as a chilling breeze comes forth and I quickly take off my jacket to give it to her. Why did I do so? I didn't know either. I suddenly remember that she doesn't have a trident or weapon to help her, and remember Chrome-chan's old trident that she threw here before letting Ken buy her a new one.

"Wait here..." and I run off to the storage room.

Chieko:

"Wait here..." Rokudo grins and runs off, leaving his coat on my shoulders. I hold onto the sides and take in his scent...it's like...lily flowers. Those on the ponds that reflect your thoughts, your beauty, your deepest worries...those that make everything seem better with just one sniff. I laugh at myself for being so obsessive again, and remember Takishi. Perhaps he was just there by coincidence, he didn't even know Rokudo's name! I smile at myself, finally being able to trust Rokudo again, and for some reason, I just feel safer like that. Then Rokudo slams open the door and holds another silver trident almost identical to his own. Except there are some scratches on the sides.

"It's a bit used...but I'm sure it still works well and can protect you." Rokudo mutters, handing the trident over very carefully. It's obvious that he treasured this trident before. I smile, then my bruise starts to throb again randomly and I clench it hard. I'm forced to kneel down and hold it even harder. I was never this weak before.

Rokudo:

She falls to the ground, holding her shoulder. I don't know what to do, never once has my girls been hurt like that. I didn't want her to know of my powers...I was sure that she would be scared away from me by that. I hold onto both of my tridents and glance at her worriedly again. She's lying on the ground now, clenching her shoulder even harder. She probably didn't let it rest enough that now it's painful once again. That Takishi...had to have done something bad to her.

"Don't worry...I'm here." I say and turn my eye into a "1". I let everything else stay the same, but let it hum a lullaby and place a hand on her shoulder. I give her the illusion that it's sleeping time, and there is no pain in her shoulder. She falls into my illusion easily. I hear her little snores and giggle, "kufufu," I place her on the sofa and take my jacket that was around her shoulders and put it on her body now. I kneel down beside her and look at her happily. Did I like this girl?

Chieko:

I heard a nice tune and my pain slowly fading away. Rokudo was whispering, "don't worry, I'm here," which made me feel even more safe... slowly, I fell into my dreams thinking...

Did I like this boy?


	7. Chapter 7 Teasing is the Best Medicine

心を満たす－Kokoro o Mitasu

心を満たす－ Kokoro o Mitasu- Chapter 7-第七章

_**Chieko: **_

_I am fighting again... boys surround me, holding out their fists. I have my trident, it's silvery, it's tattered, but it's very useful...and it was given to me by a very important boy. I grasp the trident harder and slash my trident around. They all fall. A man walks out of the shadows, clapping his hands. I raise my trident preparing to fight whoever it was, and realize that it was Mukuro Rokudo. _

_"Good job..." he says, "CHIEKO!" Chieko...Chieko...Chieko... his calls echoed into the air..._

I blink my eyes and see the ceiling of a room. As I turn my head, the jacket on my body falls down and bend down to get it. Beside me is Rokudo, smiling at me.

"You're finally awake." He reaches out his hand and I take it gratefully. I ruffle out my skirt and walk around the room.

"There isn't a lot of things here, but I can make them for you." Rokudo said. He could make them for me? Unless he was a magician, he wouldn't be able to. A knock sounded on door and the odd yoyo guy from yesterday came in.

"Mukuro, here's the bread you asked for." I caught a glimpse of the girl who was glaring at me yesterday, and again today, she was still glaring at me. Mukuro laughed his very unique laugh, and I tried to imitate him.

"Koo-hooo-hooooo-whoooo!" I bellowed, and he turned to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and I coughed, embarrassed.

"I..I was trying to imitate your laugh...you see...it's very amusing." I muttered and he laughed his odd laugh again.

"I appreciate your effort, but your laugh is perfect as it is." His eyes glimmered under the dawn light from outside, just like my heart that was overheating.

"A-A-Arigato..." I stuttered, walking over to the couch again, Rokudo right behind me. He took half of the bread he had and split it to me. Carefully blowing on the bread, he put it in front of my mouth.

"I can eat it by myself!" I quickly exclaimed, but he didn't move his arm. "Stubborn man..."I muttered as he fed me bite by bite.

_**Rokudo:**_

After Chieko finished her meal, she blushed, grabbed her trident and stomped out of the apartment. I followed her and she looked back every five minutes and six seconds.

"Alright Rokudo, I'm safe!" Chieko gasped as she plunged into the pastery. I smiled silently and disappeared into the shadows. I stalked down the alley with my two tridents in hand, then I saw the shadow of the boy.

"Get out here." I muttered, looking around for any signs of him. His shadow was leaning out of a store. I laughed.

"Weakling, get out here, because I will steal your soul away." I called out and he moved out of the shop.

"So I hear. Took you some time, eh?" The boy laughed and more bodies moved out of the alley.

"Twelve years ago, some guy said only weaklings would group together. And now I see it happen." I laughed, remembering Hibari Kyoya.

"Only idiots come on their own." The boy said, "Now it's revenge for what happened six years ago. Before you die, remember the Takishi name!"

There were around thirty people. Kufufu. More bodies.

I slash through people and people, but they never seem to run out. Sigh. I decide to stop fooling around and get these people out of my way. I slash my way through, and now I only see Takishi wounded on the ground.

"What you did to Chieko Kobayashi... I will let you feel a million times that pain, and you will see the devils with more agony than any one has ever suffered!" I shout and take him out. I close my eyes and laugh. Stupid people thinking they could get in my way. That would never happen.

_**Chieko:**_

After Work==

It's not like I expected Rokudo to be there or anything, I wasn't even sure I liked that guy, but I felt my heart drop a thousand levels when I didn't see him there. I continued down the alley and turned to Sakura-Haru street. I stopped in front of the alley, but turn my head and leave. My family would be worried as hell if I didn't go back for two days in a row.

Home==

Junko gasped as he saw me come through the door, and Mom pounced onto me.

"Itei... " I mutter as she gets off me and I stand up from the ground.

"Where were you?" Junko asks, pounding his fist on the wall, "we were worried as hell." I sigh, "I know...gomenazai..."

Mom narrowed her eyes at me, "at a boy's house?" I blush, but yet still worried that Mom would be furious. No, she isn't.

Flowers are flying out from her corona (literally), and her eyes blinking happily, "Ohhh! My dear darling has found a boyyy? Hurray! Now your daddy will be able to rest in peace!" I think about my dad. He wasn't ever here..and when I knew about his death, all I felt was a little piece of me being cut away. Junko didn't agree with Mom.

"Haha(meaning Mom in Japanese)~ that's not right! Onee-chan is just nineteen!" Junko argues, but Mom ignores him. I laugh happily...just feeling slightly uneasy about not seeing Rokudo.

I want to see him.

_**Rokudo:**_

Taking care of the bodies took longer than expected. I didn't want to use my illusions to cover it either because it would be taking out a bit of my energy as well. No need to give energy to these people that hurt Chieko. The pastery was already closed and Chieko was no where to be seen. I hurry back 'home', just to see MM sulking on the couch. She pulls on my arm as I come near and I sigh. I haven't been nice to MM lately, and decide to stay with her for a while. After all, I didn't know where Chieko lived. If she wanted to find me, she would.

Later in the Night==

I roll on my bed, thinking of the idiots that challenged me. Did Takishi cause Chieko's bruise? I was never sure of it, just guessing. Oh well. But no matter how much I tried closing my eyes and blanking out, I kept revolving back to one word. Chieko. Chieko. Chieko.

I want to see her.


	8. Chapter 8 Confusion

心を満たす－ Kokoro o Mitasu- Chapter 8-第八章

_**Chieko:**_

"Chie-chan!" It's the same voice I hear every morning, my mom's callings but now it seemed to have lost it touch. Like I was yearning for someone else's voice. I laugh at myself for the thought and remember my failed imitation of Rokudo earlier...=.= hopefully he forgot about it. I twist around and pull myself out of bed, grab my clothing and remember my trident... the obaaja would be alright with it. Hopefully. I forget about my surroundings and rush off to the pastery... an urge to see someone pushes me but I throw it out of my head. Miyaki beams as she sees me...and a new day of work began.

_**Rokudo:**_

Again, I wake to my own nightmares and my trips to the devil world, but I stop panting as I see my golden trident. I beam and hurry outside. Chikusa is holding merely one piece of bread, giving a few bits to MM and himself and leaving half of it for me.

"What happened, Chikusa?" I ask him, and he gives me the wallet. Nada.

"Yesterday's bread... we bought five..." Chikusa muttered, and I remembered Chieko who stayed here yesterday.

"Save it for yourself," I say to him and run off. I hated being a thief, but that was how life worked when you had powers. I got a few hundred yen and walked satisfyingly to a bakery nearby. It was close to the pastery, but I didn't walk in. Last time had too many bad memories there.

_**Chieko:**_

Home==

Mom and Junko sit happily at the table munching on food when I arrive. Mom beams and gives me a bowl of soup and some sushi.

"Haha (mother), Ano...i have a question." I mutter. She perks her head up and listens.

"If you think you like a boy...and you don't know what you should do...what do you do?" I know the question sounds retarded, but I really needed an answer. Junko laughs at my question.

"You tell them you like them!" Junko laughed. Mom smiles at Junko.

"Chie-chan, if you like him, then go for it." Mom's words enlightened me and I realized how stupid I was being. Ignoring Rokudo just because I was scared to admit my feelings? Che. I was so weak, physically and mentally.

But this time, I needed to meet Rokudo again.

_**Rokudo:**_

'Home'==

Chikusa was writing letters to his girlfriend in Italy...and I felt stupid to ask him for advice. There was nothing else to do. When MM went outside to buy some instant noodles, I decided to ask my question.

"Chikusa?"

"Hai?"

"What do you do if you think you like a girl?" Chikusa laughed.

"Then do you know what she feels about you?"

"I guess... she was avoiding me." Rokudo muttered and Chikusa's face went grim. A girl, avoiding Rokudo?

"Then let her go...find a time to tell her that as well. You'll only be more of a bother that way."

Let go...of Chieko? I was that weak...to have to let go a girl I liked. No, a girl I think I like.

But no matter what...I needed to see Chieko again.

I want to see him.

_**Rokudo:**_

Taking care of the bodies took longer than expected. I didn't want to use my illusions to cover it either because it would be taking out a bit of my energy as well. No need to give energy to these people that hurt Chieko. The pastery was already closed and Chieko was no where to be seen. I hurry back 'home', just to see MM sulking on the couch. She pulls on my arm as I come near and I sigh. I haven't been nice to MM lately, and decide to stay with her for a while. After all, I didn't know where Chieko lived. If she wanted to find me, she would.

Later in the Night==

I roll on my bed, thinking of the idiots that challenged me. Did Takishi cause Chieko's bruise? I was never sure of it, just guessing. Oh well. But no matter how much I tried closing my eyes and blanking out, I kept revolving back to one word. Chieko. Chieko. Chieko.

I want to see her.


	9. Chapter 9 The Classical Ending

Chieko:

At the Pastery==

Customers come and go...but never once did I see Rokudo's shadow. I look at my watch and laugh at my foolishness. 9:50 AM. Of course he wouldn't be here. I continue to wait. If he didn't come here...perhaps I would go to his apartment, and meet the odd yoyo guy and the glaring girl again.

Rokudo:

'Home'==

I twist and turn in my dream, and wake up gasping again. Not only did my panting not stop from the sight of the trident...it got heavier. Leaving Chieko forever? It was hard. I change my clothes and give myself a big smile. Then walk out of my room proud as I can be. Chikusa and MM don't find anything wrong with me. Good. When I finish eating, I notice the time. 1:45 PM.

"Shimata!" I shout to myself as I plunge out of the apartment and run down the streets. People look at me, scared, and hurry to get out of my way. Makes things easier at least.

Chieko:

2:01 PM. He still isn't here. I sigh and continue munching on the bag of pink cupcakes he gave me...^o^...delicious. If my confession was as smooth as that, it'd be great. A silvery 'ding' came from the bell and there was the pineapple hair guy panting heavily.

"I need to see you... " He panted a few more times, "after work." I nodded.

Rokudo:

After Chieko's Work==

She walked beside me, her cake-y scent wrapping itself around me and suffocating my words. How could I say something so cruel to this girl? We found a little restaurant and I sat her inside.

"Ano..." she said it with me at the same time.

Chieko:

"Ano..." I began, but Rokudo said it at the same time. Did he want to say the same thing as I did?

"You say it first, Rokudo..." I whispered, and he nodded.

"I must be such a bafflement to you...such a burden to you and you couldn't have explained yourself to your family..." Rokudo began. What did he mean? Bafflement? Burden? Couldn't have explained myself?

"I'm sorry for whatever I caused you," he continued, his fingers tapping on the table and his tridents right beside him, "and I would like to end it all..." hearing that, I couldn't stand it anymore. WHAT WAS ALL HIS NICENESS ABOUT THEN?

"NO!" I screamed, and everyone turned to look at me. Rokudo widened his eyes a bit more, "you didn't cause me any bafflement, you're no burden and I was thinking the same thing! I explained myself to my family, and they were happy!" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Whatever! You don't need to be sorry! You stupid pineapple head, don't you understand?" He opened his eyes and looked at me, "I like you, dammit, I like you." I screeched. People turned their heads away murmuring, "ahh.. young love."

Rokudo:

Hearing Chieko confessing to me made me think of Chikusa...that glasses weirdo. God.

"I..." I muttered, "I thought you didn't like me."

"How could I not?" She shouted again and I smiled.

"So?" I continued.

"Ah?" She paused...

"I guess I should be the one asking you then..." I laughed..."Kufufu...would you be the girlfriend of the pineapple baka, the guy that saved you six years ago, and the boy that likes you and is in front of you right now?" She blushed. She blushed so prettily, it was glowing pink sakuras... (literally).

Chieko:

I was shocked when Rokudo asked me... did I like him? I was sure...yes. I did...so much. So much. I didn't know him super well, and I wanted to get to know him. I wanted to know him more. I wanted him to know about me more.

"Hai..." and his scent of lillies wrapped around me. He leaned forwards, and the table disappeared...it was only us two...in the world of lillies and pink sakuras... then I realized... I like Rokudo...so much so much...

Rokudo:

I changed my eye to a 1...and let her inside my world of sakuras and lillies...let her be embraced by my warmth, let her be embraced by happiness... let her be embraced by me. And only me. As she got nearer and nearer to me, my heart went all doki doki again...then I realized... I like Chieko...so much so much...

THE END…

Sorry for the classical ending..ha..ha… my first time writing fanfic! (:


End file.
